


Move at Random

by feldman



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman





	Move at Random

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thassalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thassalia/gifts).



Order out of Chaos...he hears it in the voice of Egg Shen from "Big Trouble in Little China". He squints one eye closed and watches her snag the pieces, watches her sort them into squads of white and black and arrange them on the board again.

When he made the board he chose good components for white and blown ones for black. He's learned since that there're no good fuses on his board, just that some fuses blow out white and some black. He's also learned that Aeryn has a head for chess as well as talking him down.


End file.
